


Papa's Little Buddy

by LarryStylinson_2010



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Army Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Other, burnt, louis pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinson_2010/pseuds/LarryStylinson_2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry was in the army until something happened.</p><p> </p><p>louis is louis and has a baby.</p><p> </p><p>zayn is louis best friend, who keeps him sane.</p><p> </p><p>niall is the annoying irish boy, who they cant get rid of.</p><p> </p><p>liam is the one who handles the situations.</p><p> </p><p>louisandharry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa's Little Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> credit to @millimay523. 
> 
> im super sorry about the note, i forgot hun. i was so inspired by her book, which you should check out. i loved it so much, i wanted to write something along the same lines. im sorry once again xx

"don't say goodbye; please" the 27 year old whispers to his husband. 

harry sighs, his bag strapped onto his shoulders. "im not, because i am coming home" 

louis smiles shyly, rubbing his small baby bump. "miss you already"

the younger boy chuckles, "don't miss me too much. but ditto babe" 

the 25 year old sighs, hearing his flight being boarded. "i'll call every thursday, alright. thats the only days we can. minus writing" 

louis nods, hugging the taller boy.

"i love you" he whispers, smelling in his husbands scent.

"love you more. take care, yeah? and make sure you stay well, baby needs to be healthy" 

louis nods, 4 months pregnant. his husband leaving for 3 months. 

 

\- 1 month down -

 

"lou, can you stop worrying for 30 seconds and actually do something" zayn whines, walking around the city centre with his best mate.

the two have always been attached at the hip. always will be.

the two met when louis was in year 2 and the bradford boy was a newbie at the local school.

"why? its not like niall's leaving you for 3 months" louis pouts, walking over to the baby section.

"true. but you have 2 months left, yeah? he will be back before you know it" zayn protests, watching as louis looks at baby gender free clothes.

"lets talk about baby" zayn speaks, looking down at his friends 5 month baby bump.

louis grins, his hands finding their way to his bump. "yeah? what about them" 

zayn rolls his eyes, "i mean, why haven't you found about the gender yet? i mean, you can know now" 

"i know, its just; h isn't here, and i thought we could find out together" louis sighs sadly, picking up a football made for tots.

zayn smiles sadly, "so when he comes back, you will find out?" 

louis raises a eyebrow at the lad.

"im desperate. niall wont give me one" he whines, making the older boy bark out a laugh.

"sorry dude. maybe when haz gets back, i dunno yet. haven't really thought at it" 

"haz is going to freak out. knowing that you are waiting for him to get back to find out" 

"stop pushing it malik"

"its horan…zayn horan" 

"you are the worst" louis cries out, holding his 'wounded' heart.

"whatever. you're the one who wanted to befriend me" 

"i was like what, 6" louis mumbles, flipping through the small baby clothes.

"yeah, and i had a spider man lunch box, and then bam. louis tomlinson was wanting to be my best friend"

"yeah yeah" 

"how you meet haz again? same thing…."

"no. you know the story horan" 

"tell me again" zayn sighs, dramatically rolling his eyes.

"i was stuck"

"oh where? it sounds romantic" 

"i was, wearing a dress and it got caught in the door….you know what, shut up" 

"oh who's dress?" zayn winked, grabbing a stuffed dragon toy.

"eleanor's, only because it was a dare" 

"sure mate, not like i cant see your pink panties right now" 

 

\- 2 months down -

 

louis really didn't think he would be getting a phone call at 1 am in the morning.

6 months pregnant, husband away, and a phone call in the middle of the night.

he groans, as he rolls over to grab his phone from the side of his bed.

"hello?" he mumbles into the phone, flicking the night lamp on, and sitting against the head board.

"mr styles?" a voice asks, one which louis wasn't use to.

"this is he. louis." louis speaks, always having to say his name, just in case the person on the other line wanted the other mr styles.

"sorry to be calling so late. but we have a mr harry styles down in burn unit" a lady speaks, making louis snap his eyes open.

if this was some kind of nightmare, then fuck did god hate him.

"um, sorry. my husband is in the army" louis speaks, unclear of the message on the other side of the line.

"oh sorry. im holly waters. im with the local army foundation. mr styles was rushed a few days ago back here to get minor surgery. a anne twist, and gemma styles have both been down here. we couldn't reach you until now"

louis felt cold, heart broken and anger. "why didnt they call me?" 

holly sighed into the phone, "they thought it wasn't their place to tell you. they wanted everything to 100% a.o.k before you knew what has happened" 

well that makes sense. 

"now if you mind, can you make your way down here? i know its early? late? but we have a few things to tell you" 

"of course. i will be there soon" 

"perfect. when you do, go to the burn unit and ask for a holly waters. i will swing by, and inform you of your husbands condition" 

"great. thank you" louis speaks, hanging up his phone and starts to get himself ready.

 

as the 27 year old makes his way down to the burn unit, he feels his baby kicking inside him. maybe a sign of comfort?

with his vans on, a black beanie on, sweats and harry's old uni jumper on, the 27 year old walks out of the lift and out into the burn unit.

he really didn't know what to expect, only to know his husband was in the burn unit.

he walks up to the counter, asking for the lady who rang him.

"sorry its so late mr styles, i figured you would want to know now than tomorrow morning and be angry that we didn't tell you so soon" she spoke, walking over to the young man.

louis sighed, "oh its alright" he spoke, rubbing his sore tummy.

"i see you're pregnant. congrats. mr styles needs something like this right now" she smiled sadly, looking at the tan boy.

"yeah…so are we gonna talk? or?" louis asked, watching as the blonde walks over to the office.

"sure, we can talk in the office" holly smiled, walking over to the main office, emergency like these come in handy with the place.

"just through here" she spoke, her hand gesturing to the room.

louis smiled, walking into the room and taking a seat in front of the desk.

"mr styles, before you go see private styles, you need to know about his condition" 

"we had to put him to sleep when he came in, poison was in his body and his right arm suffered some burns. his right side of his face had been burnt and sadly we couldn't patch the skin up. he does look a bit different, but i want you to know that he needs you. when he was with his sister and mother, all he did was ask for you, but he may not seem like it, but he does. he also did break a few bones, his left leg is in a cast. you can go see him right now….just be prepared" holly waters spoke, looking at a now crying louis.

louis nods his head, wiping his eyes.

"you said he had burns to his right side of his face, does he know?" 

"yes, and sadly his reaction wasn't as good. but its understandable" holly spoke, walking to the door.

"he really needs you right now" she spoke, guiding them down a long corridor. 

 

"he's in here" she spoke, leaving louis standing by the door.

the 27 year old sighed, hands on his bump, trying to relax himself and prepare himself.

a simple knock on the door, and a push to the door did the trick.

who knew 2 months was all it took, for louis and harry to reunite.

the door opened, but louis didn't meet his lovers eyes nor face just yet.

he walked in a bit further, his eyes scanning the body of a broken boy.

harry was pale, paler than usual and his left leg was in fact in a cast.

a loud cough made the 27 year old jump, hands flying to his belly.

"can you close the door" a weak voice called out, louis followed orders.

the older lad didn't meet his partners face just yet, until harry spoke out.

"give me your ring" 

louis gulped, standing back.

"no its mine" he cried, hands on his bump, tears flowing down his face.

"im saving us both the heartache, give me your ring. you've got a out" harry grumbled.

"no. you and i both know its just the ache talking. this ring is mine, and im not taking it off" louis cried out, standing still.

"well then, come over here so we can both talk" harry ordered, his voice making the older boy flinch.

louis moved towards the bed, sitting on harry's right side.

he didn't see his burnt face, nor was he ready.

and when he did louis gasped.

"yeah, i know" was all harry spoke, a sigh at the end of his sentence.

louis shook his head, crying at his husband.

"im a freak" the 25 year old finally broke, making louis jump up and stand up.

"i don't care what you think" he whispered, his hands shaking as they made their way to his lovers face.

harry closed his eyes, feeling louis left hand on his right cheek.

"im not the same lou" harry cried, his eyes opening to meet his husbands blue stormy ones.

"you're the same harry to me. those beautiful green eyes, those lips that i can kiss for days…." louis smiled sadly.

"our baby is going to be scared" harry cried, pulling at louis top.

louis choked up, climbing up onto the small bed, and wrapped his arms around the taller boy.

"our baby is going to love you, so so much. just like i love you" louis cried, rocking the younger boy in his arms.

"don't leave me please" 

"never babe" 

 

 

a few days down the track, louis and harry both nodded their heads as holly walked into the room.

"i see the lovely couple has finally reunited." she smiled, walking in with papers in her arms.

louis smiled from his chair, rubbing his bump and holding harry's left hand in his.

"good news, mr styles. it looks like you can leave this afternoon" she smiled, handing louis a few papers.

louis looked down at the papers, a few release forms, a few about the cream for harry's burns and a few about harry leaving the army.

"as a way of a thank you for everything you have done private styles, the team and i have decided its the best to let you go. you and mr styles, are expecting a baby i hear?" she smiles, looking at the wounded man.

harry nods, looking at his husbands bump.

"we are having a dinner in a couple of weeks at the building, and we would like you both to come. families who have lost, of have the same stories like you are coming" she smiled sadly, watching as harry started to shy away.

"but if you don't, then its understandable. until you are back on your feet, we will send checks every now and then to you both. congrats once more. and thank you for everything private styles" 

and with that, she left the room, leaving both boys in silence.

"baby" louis whispered, looking at harry was was shaking and rocking back and forwards.

"everyone is going to think im a freak" he cried out, louis was quick to pull him into a hug.

"then stuff them. you aren't, your family don't think so, i don't think and this baby wont think so love" 

harry nodded, pulling back and looking into louis eyes.

"take me home please" 

"of course"

 

as the couple got themselves ready, louis and harry made their way to the front area of the hospital.

little kids hid from him, hiding in their parents arms, and other looked at the young boy in pity.

people also saw louis baby bump, their eyes also showed pity.

"here" louis spoke, holding onto his husbands hand tightly as he handed the lady the release forms.

"great, just sign here mr styles" she spoke, pointing at a place where louis has to sign.

"thank you for everything, you and your staff. merry christmas" he spoke, walking away from the front desk, with harry hiding behind him.

 

louis couldn't drive to the hospital, being 6 months and not being able to fit behind a wheel.

so they met zayn, liam and niall outside the building.

once the 25 year old saw them, he stopped walking and turned his back around so he wasn't facing them.

louis had been the only one, minus anne and gemma, to see harry at the hospital.

the pregnant man smiled sadly at the boys, and made his way over to his shaking husband.

"come on love. the boys understand. we're going home, like i promised" louis spoke, his arms wrapping around the crying mans waist.

"i don't want to see me like this" he cried, holding on tightly to his husband.

"they understand love. and they love you. take my hand, and we can finally go home" louis promised, turning back around to face the 3 others.

harry cried, wiping harshly at his face to stop the tears.

liam smiled sadly, seeing louis and harry approach them.

"hi guys" he spoke, wrapping louis in a embrace, while the 27 year old still held on tightly to his hand.

liam pulled back, and went to wrap his arms around the youngest boy.

harry shyly hid behind his husband, watching as liam put a hand on his shoulder.

"you're still our harry" he whispered, watching as louis smiled in thanks.

niall moved from his spot, getting into the from seat of the car. liam, and zayn following in next.

"come on love, im right here" louis whispered, kissing harry's lips before moving towards the car.

 

"thank you boys" louis spoke, as he walked the boys out of the 2 story home.

"of course. and if you need anything, we're here for you both" niall spoke hugging his best mate goodbye.

"thank you once again" he smiled, closing the door behind the 3.

he walked back down the hallway, hearing cries coming from the nursery.

he smiled sadly, standing by the door.

"love?" he spoke, seeing harry rock himself, shielding himself away in the rocking chair.

"i'm here, im here" is all louis could say and promise, while soothing his husband.

 

"do you remember being back in uni" harry speaks, as he kisses louis forehead while the older man laid on his chest.

"yes, why?" the 27 year old asks, looking up at his husband.

"we were so young back then" 

"not that young h" louis chuckles, kissing the naked mans chest.

"i didn't have a broken face back then" harry mumbles, making louis smack his chest softly.

"its not broken" 

"lou don't sugar coat it" harry begged, a whine in his voice.

"okay i wont. but still, i fucking love you enough" 

"i love you too" 

 

"merry christmas baby" anne mumbled, as she walked into the house of her son and husband.

"thanks" harry mumbled, smiling softly at the young woman.

"how have you been?" she asks, as he makes his way into the kitchen, shying away from the people in the living room/dining room.

"im okay" 

"love i know you, maybe not as much as louis does…but yeah" 

"i don't want to scare them"

"who? whose them love" anne asks, smiling as harry hands here a glass of water.

"lou's younger siblings. i know lottie is okay with it…but still. im scared im also going to scare our baby" he confesses, watching briefly as louis walks around the living room, hands on his 7 month bump.

"oh honey, i don't have doubts. you wont. your baby is going to love you, you know that. everyone still loves you" 

"i know…but lou"

"i remember driving him back home from the first time he saw you in that bed. he said, 'i love him so much, its like the sun never left. our baby is so lucky to have him as their papa. im so thankful he didn't die" 

harry tears up just hearing that.

"thats not all. he added, 'if he was broken waist down, i will carry him across the world. he might be burnt, but he is always my sunshine.' just think about that love" she spoke, leaving the kitchen to go see the rest of the family.

 

the 25 year old took a deep breath, having been in the kitchen since early this morning, not wanting to look his loved ones in the eyes.

he makes his way into the living room, everyone going silent as he walks into the room.

he starts to panic, thinking he's a freak but is blank when louis smiles up at him.

"finally done hiding back there baby? come sit down love" the 28 year old speaks, patting the empty place next to him.

harry nods shyly, walking over to his husband.

louis smiles, cuddling up to the younger boy as he continues his conversation with niall.

 

 

"harry, come play with us" phoebe whines, running over to her brother in law.

harry feels his heart explode, are they not scared?

"are you sure?" he asks, looking up at lottie who nods.

"you're our favorite brother in law. duh" she jokes, smiling at the older boy.

harry nods, leaving the room to go outside and play in the snow with the kids.

louis smiles from the dining room, sharing a knowing look with his mother in law.

 

it happens 2 days after harry's 26th birthday.

louis sat on the sofa, while harry was tidying up the kitchen. 

louis felt the pit of his stomach drop, being a week late made him a little miserable.

he felt pain every now and then, but passed them off.

it wasn't until harry finished putting the last of the dishes away from the dishwasher, hearing his husband yell out for him.

"harry" louis cried, legs apart, shaking hands on his giant belly.

the younger lad ran into the living room, seeing a wet patch on the 28 year olds pants.

"babe?" he questions, running closer to the crying boy.

"my water broke" he yelps, clingy onto the green eyed boy.

harry nods, running around to grab the bags.

 

the two rush into the hospital, passing the stares of strangers and pity.

"my husbands in labor" harry speaks, walking up to the counter.

a nurse, who was wearing spider-man scrubs walked them over to the wheelchair.

"how long ago did his water break?" she questioned, pushing the chair to a private room.

"half hour ago" harry spoke, holding louis hand as the older lad cried out in pain.

"alright. we will get him into a gown, and then i will check his dilation" 

 

"mr styles, you're at 9 cm. time to scrub up papa" the same lady smiled, walking into the room where the two boys stayed in.

louis bed was pushed into the delivery room, harry holding his way the whole way.

time went by like someone who fast forwarding.

as soon as they were into the room, louis legs were held back and harry was at his side, holding onto his hand.

"alright, lets welcome baby styles. louis you've got a contraction coming up, you need to push at that time" 

 

 

10 minutes later, baby styles came into the world.

 

the two were back into the room in a record time.

"you did wonderful love" harry spoke, pushing some of louis hair away.

"thank you. i couldn't have done this without you though" louis mumbled, smiling softly up at his husband.

 

 

"looks like someone wants to meet their daddies" the nurse spoke, wheeling the small baby into the room.

louis smiled while crying softly, arms wide open for the tiny girl.

"do we have a name?" she asks, placing the tiny baby into louis arms.

louis looks up at harry, who is smiling down at the sleeping baby.

"emma grace" harry speaks, amazed by this tiny little person.

"perfect. congrats once again boys" she speaks, before leaving and closing the door right behind her.

"we have a baby" 

"we have a girl" louis cries, not once thinking about the baby's gender.

"we've gone through so much lou, i hope we'll go through so much more together" harry mumbles, stroking the tiny girls face.

"we will, and i have a feeling this one is going to be papa's little girl" 

 

"h, do you want to hold her?" louis asks, once he finishes feeding her.

harry gulps, arms out shaking for the girl.

"don't worry, she wont bite" louis jokes, passing over the tiny girl.

emma looks up at the older man with wide baby newborn blue eyes, sighing softly before snuggling up to harry.

the 26 year old was so scared she would freak out the moment she sees him.

"hi sweetheart. i'm your papa. and i love you so much" he smiles down at her, kissing her forehead while she sleeps in his arms.

 

\- 10 months later -

 

as emma cries through the night, the former army man doesn't think twice about being tired.

"whats wrong darling?" he speaks, walking into her bedroom.

emma cries from the crib, looking up at her father with big wide blue eyes.

"you want something to drink babe?" he asks, rocking her back and forwards.

the tiny girl cries, her little head resting on harry's right shoulder, face turned into his cheek.

he gulps, not sure of her reaction to the bumps of scarring.

emma stops for a bit, snuggling into her fathers warmth.

she stops, moves her head back, her left arm coming up to cup harry's burnt cheek.

she smiles without teeth, making her father tear up.

"i love you so much" 

 

\- - - - 

 

the tiny 1 year old held on tightly to her papa's hand as they made their way through the city centre, louis standing back to watch them.

emma smiled up at harry, making harry smile down at her.

a few people looked at the 27 year old with pity in their eyes, smiling sadly.

harry shrugged them off, while little kids were scared of him.

emma wasn't though, and that made harry smile wider than ever.

louis watched from behind, snapping a photo of the two ( totally not saving it as his background ).

emma put her arms up, wanting to be picked up which harry did. placing her on his right hip.

the tiny girl smiled, dummy falling out ( which the 27 year old caught ), looking up at the curly headed man and kissed his right cheek.

yeah that put everyone to shame.

 

\- - - - 

 

xx bec xx


End file.
